I-I Just Giving You Chocolate, Baka!
by Colonel29
Summary: Valentine, Chiba, dan Hayami./ "Nanti kubalas di White Day."/ [ChibaHaya/Oneshot] cover isn't mine!/ #HappyReading!


"Hayami-chan, kau tahu besok tanggal berapa?"

"Hm… empat belas Februari. Kenapa—"

" _Besok_ Valentine!"

"…lalu?"

"Kau tidak ada rencana memberikan coklat?"

"Tidak, aku—"

"Uhm… Chiba-kun akan sangat sedih kalau tahu…"

"…"

.

.

 **I-I JUST GIVING YOU CHOCOLATE,** _ **BAKA**_ **!**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : ChibaHaya-ChibaxHayami-STRAIGHT**

 **Setting : Valentine era** _ **well**_

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , roman kurang manis, OOC, jayus, EYD** _ **not found**_ **, Tsundere!Rinka, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **PEIR INI SETEREIK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansastsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

Rinka mendengus kesal, pasalnya teman-temannya mulai membicarakan sesuatu tentang coklat, dan Valentine.

Rinka tidak peduli, hanya saja jika mengingat hari itu, itu berarti satu hal. _Ryuunosuke_.

"Jadi Hayami-chan?" Hara Sumire menumpu dagu.

"A—Apa?"

"Kau akan memberikan coklat ke Chiba-kun, kan?" Fuwa Yuzuki _nimbrung_ , mencomot satu _eggroll_ Hara.

"HAH?"

"Jangan emosi begitu…, " Hara tertawa melihat reaksi temannya, "Tapi kau tidak pernah memberi apapun pada Chiba-kun sejak kalian jadian…"

 _Oh._

"Bu—Bukan urusanmu, kan—"

Kataoka Megu terkekeh, "Tentu saja ini urusan kami, " Manik keabuannya menembus mata hijau Rinka, " _Kami_ peduli."

Ugh, inilah kenapa Rinka tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang _Ikemegu_.

Kayano yang nampaknya paling bersemangat, " _Yosha_ , pulang sekolah ini ayo kita buat coklat!" Serunya—terkesan kekanakan.

"Hey—"

"Enaknya coklat apa, ya?" Rio Nakamura sibuk membuka tabloid tentang resep coklat.

"Tunggu—"

" _Truffle_ sepertinya bagus…" Hazama Kirara menimpali dengan raut datar.

"Apa yang—"

"Tidak, ah. Kurasa bola-bola coklat sudah cukup…" Rio menjawab. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada.

"Ya, tidak buruk…" Balas Hazama—mengalah.

"Dengar—"

"Oke, sudah diputuskan. Hayami-chan, pulang sekolah kami kerumahmu, ya!" Ucap Rio sembari menutup tabloidnya. Bisa Rinka lihat binar-binar di mata semua siswi di kelas.

"…terserah."

.

.

* * *

 _Ting tong_.

Rinka berniat mengabaikannya. Ia kembali sibuk mencatat.

 _Ting tong ting tong_.

' _Abaikan… abaikan…'_ Batin Rinka.

 _Ting tong_.

Rinka masih sibuk mencatat.

 _Tuk tuk_.

"Apa yang—HAH?!"

"Hayami-chan, buka jendelanya!" Oke, ini gila. Kayano nekat memanjat jendela rumahnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat. Rinka terpaksa membuka kusen jendelanya.

Jendela terbuka, lantas semua perempuan kelas 3-E masuk lewat sana.

"KA—KALIAN GILA APA—"

"Habis kau tidak mau membuka pintu…" Jawab Megu santai. Di tangannya tergenggam kantong plastik berisi bahan-bahan membuat coklat.

' _Mereka serius…'_ Batin Rinka, seraya ber- _sweatdrop_ ria.

"Nah, kita langsung mulai saja, " Megu mengamit leher Rinka, tersenyum _manis_ , "Hayami-chan, kau harus ikut kami."

 **SREET**

"TU—TUNGGU—" Jangan abaikan latihan asasinasi. Lengan Megu mengamit terlalu kuat.

.

.

* * *

Selama satu jam lebih sedikit, mereka mengajari Rinka cara membuat bola-bola coklat. Mulai dari melelehkan coklat, mencampurkan adonan dengan biskuit, membentuknya menjadi bola, dan mencelupkan adonan dengan coklat leleh. Setelah berlatih, mereka memperhatikan Rinka mempraktikkannya. Satu jam berikutnya, puluhan bola-bola coklat sudah jadi.

" _Yatta_!" Seru Kayano.

Megu mengangguk singkat, "Tidak buruk."

Hara kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, "Nah, tinggal mengemasnya…"

Fuwa memandangi bola-bola coklat hasil buatan Rinka dan yang lainnya, "Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak…?"

"Buatan Hayami-chan untuk Chiba-kun, " Hara menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Rinka, beserta pita berwarna dan kertas kado, "Sisanya, kita bisa serahkan pada cowok-cowok…"

Rinka memandang hampa kertas kado bermotif anak ayam.

.

.

* * *

"Ini coklat untukmu, Nagisa-kun!"

"Ah, terima kasih, Kayano-chan…"

"Sugino-kun, ini…"

"Te—Terima kasih, Kanzaki-san!"

"Apa ini untukku, Okuda-san?"

"I—iya, te—terimalah, Ka—Karma-kun…"

"Hehe, _thanks_."

Rinka memijat pelipis. Ia bisa melihat hari ini kelasnya penuh dengan aura _pink_ , lengkap dengan latar _lophe-lophe_ berterbangan. Ia ingin hari ini cepat selesai, lalu pulang. Bel berdentang, Koro-sensei memasuki ruangan.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , _minna_. Apa tidak ada coklat untukku?" Bisa dilihat senyum _cheesy_ Koro-sensei naik beberapa senti.

"Tidak~" Jawab satu kelas serempak.

"NYUAA—"

.

.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berdentang. Sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan wajar.

Jika Rinka tidak melihat senyum mengerikan teman-temannya.

' _Perasaanku tidak enak…'_ Dengan mengendap-endap, Rinka berusaha keluar kelas, namun naas _ikemegu_ mengamit lehernya. Berasa déjà vu.

"Tertangkap kau." Ujar Megu pelan. Rinka mulai berkeringat dingin.

Hara melambaikan tangan pada sosok poni abnormal, "Chiba-kun, kemari!" Chiba lantas menghampiri Hara, tidak terduga, Hara menahan bahu Chiba.

"Err, Hara-san—"

"SEKARANG!"

"Berjuanglah, Hayami-chan, " Dengan gerakan hasil latihan asasinasi, Megu mendorong bahu Rinka dengan _sedikit_ kekuatan.

"UWAAAH—"

 **GREP**

Beruntung Chiba dengan sigap menangkap pinggang Rinka. Si _sniper_ wanita merasakan panas di pipinya. Dengan cepat Rinka beringsut menjauhi Chiba.

Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat lantas bersorak,

"Ayo, Hayami-chan!" Teriak para siswi.

"Sikat habis, Chiba!" Sorak para siswa.

"Ah, umm—"

"Jadi?" Chiba perlahan mendekati wajah Rinka, para siswi menahan napas, "Kau mau memberikan apa?" Tanya Chiba—nyaris berbisik—di telinga kiri Rinka.

Alarm tubuh Rinka bereaksi. Ini terlalu dekat!

"JA—JANGAN SALAH PAHAM, " Teriak Rinka, segera merogoh kotak berlapis kertas kado motif anak ayam, "A—AKU HANYA MEMBERIKANNYA! TIDAK LEBIH! JANGAN SALAH—"

" _Well_ , terima kasih…" Jawab Chiba pelan, mengambil kotak itu dari genggaman Rinka, seraya membuka bungkusnya. Rinka merasa sudah menjadi kepiting rebus.

Hara terkikik di belakang Rinka.

Chiba mengambil satu bola, lantas mengunyahya pelan.

"Bagaimana, Chiba?" Tanya Sugaya antusias.

Chiba masih mengulum, merasakan coklat dan biskuit bercampur, "Enak…" Sesudahnya terdengar teriaka 'uwooh' dari masing-masing pihak.

Rinka—yang sudah menetralkan napas—berujar, "Baik, aku sudah memberikannya padamu, sekarang—"

"Tunggu." Chiba lantas menahan tangan Rinka. Seisi kelas senyap. Koro-sensei berhenti menulis di atas sana.

"Mau apa kau—"

Dengan cepat, Chiba menarik lengan Rinka, mencium bibir Rinka. Coklat yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya ia dorong masuk ke mulut Rinka. Lidah mereka bertemu sejenak, hanya saling dorong-mendorong.

"Phuah—" Rinka akhirnya dapat lepas dari ciuman itu. Sadar, ia mendongak, memandang manik hitam yang tersenyum sekilas di balik pagar poni. Merah di pipinya sudah pekat.

"Nanti kubalas di _White Day_." Kemudian Chiba melengang pergi. Seisi kelas masih senyap.

"…"

"…"

"KYAAA!"

"UWAAAH, APAAN ITUUUUUU!"

"MEREKA BERCIUMAN! CIUMAAN!"

"ASTAGAH! AKU TIDAK TAHU CHIBA-KUN BISA SEPERTI ITU—"

"NYUAA, AKU DAPAT IDE NOVEL!"

"Koro-sensei, apa yang Anda lakukan di sana?"

"SELAMAT, YA, HAYAMI-CHAN!"

"Hee, Chiba bisa seagresif itu…"

.

Sementara Rinka berusaha menghilangkan merah pekat di pipinya, namun gagal.

 _That was her first kiss._

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

AKU CINTA **CHIBAHAYA**!

Ngeliat Chiba yang diem-diem agresif, Hayami yang tsun-tsun gitu, AWWW WEKEKEKEKEK /plakk/

Ehem, _well_ , ini fic **ChibaHaya** pertamaku. Kuharap reader-sama semua suka. Ehehe…

Nah, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!


End file.
